Albus Potter and the Stone of Resurrection
by rockerXoXhinata
Summary: So this is my second Albus Potter story. It is a lot more serious, and less people are out of character : Read and Review!
1. 01: The First Half of the Ride

Chapter 1: The First Half of the Ride

"_Don't worry! It's me… I'm famous!"_ Albus could still hear the words of his Uncle Ron lingering in his ears. He chuckled to himself. He didn't want his cousin Rose to over hear him. He knew that it couldn't be Uncle Ron who was famous… But who was? The train lurched as it started to move forward. Albus gazed one last time out the window to see his parents' faces. Albus waved to them, loving the fact that he and his father looked the exact same (except for the scar), and they waved back. He hates having to wait until the holidays to see them again.

Albus could feel Rose tugging on his shirt, and his glasses slipped down his nose. "Come on Al," she urged, "we need to find a compartment." Albus pushed his glasses back up and turned around to see Rose's bushy flame hair bouncing while she spoke. He stared into her brown eyes. The freckles that were splattered across the bridge of her nose, stopped right underneath her eyes. She was already dressed in her school robes, obviously excited to start at Hogwarts.

Albus grabbed the handle of his trunk, and the handle of his owl's cage. "Okay, Rose. Let's find somewhere to sit." He said, and then added under his breath, "I don't want to keep you waiting."

Since Rose didn't said anything about his under tone comment, he assumed she didn't hear him. Rose grabbed her luggage as well, and the two cousins made their way down the corridor.

While they were walking, Albus had peered into the glass doors. He saw the copper brown hair of his brother, sitting in a compartment with all his friends. Even though he loved James (only as a brother), Albus knew they should not sit with him. Rose had stopped directly in front of him, and he slammed into her.

"Merlin, Rose! Why'd you—" Albus had started to say.

"Because I want to sit with James. We don't know anyone else!" she said back to him.

"His compartment is full of his friends! We'll have to find somewhere else."

Rose sighed with defeat. They both picked up their belongings and continued their trek down the corridor. Albus and Rose were almost to the end of the train's corridor, when they managed to find a compartment with only two people in it. There was a girl with bright, hot pink hair and green eyes, and a boy with slicked back platinum-blonde hair and steel grey eyes. Neither of them were talking to each other, but seemed to like being in each other's presence. Albus had just put his fingers around the handle of the door, when Rose pulled his arm back.

"What're you doing Rose?" He asked a little loudly. Before he had spun around, he noticed the boy and girl looking at them.

Rose lowered her voice. "That boy in there is the one that father told me to beat on every test, Scorpius Malfoy. Al, our whole family hate the Malfoy lot, and probably vice versa!" Rose was speaking so fast that Albus could only see her mouth moving, but couldn't really understand what she was trying to say.

"Merlin, Rose! You don't know the boy! He could be incredibly different from his father! You never know! I think we should sit with them!" Albus could feel his temper rising with every word he spoke. By the end of his sentence, he was shouting. He saw the boy and girl in the compartment looking very worried.

"If you even put your hand on that handle again, I will go straight to your brother." Rose said, trying to threaten him.

"Rose, don't! At least sit with them until the Trolley Lady comes around. If you want to leave then, we can."

Albus saw the comprehension in Rose's face. "Alright. It sounds like a good plan. But I promise you, I won't like it."

Albus smiled. "Thank you Rose!" He hugged his cousin, and then once again they picked up their trunks. Albus pulled open the sliding door. Both the boy and the girl looked up as if they hadn't known what was going on outside their compartment just a few minutes ago.

"Can we join you in here? We can't find anywhere else to sit." Albus said, trying to sound sincere.

The boy stood up and motioned for Rose to take his seat. "Of course." he replied.

Albus and Rose helped each other lift their trunks onto the luggage shelf. Albus lifted the cage of his owl, Athena, onto the top shelf as well. Rose however, stashed her cage underneath her seat, and sat in the boy's spot. Albus sat beside the boy (across from Rose and the pink haired girl), and nobody talked.

About five minutes had passed, when the girl with pink hair motioned to the cage under Rose's legs. "What kind of animal do you have in there?" she asked kindly.

Albus knew what was in the cage, but he noticed that Rose made sure the door was closed. Both of them remembered the story Aunt Hermione had told them about Neville's toad, Trevor. Rose unlocked the clasp, and a small fluffy body came strolling out of the cage.

"Aw!" The girl squealed, "It's so cute! What's it's name?" The fluffy cat wove it's way between Rose's ankles and made it's way over to the other girl.

Rose glared nervously from the girl to the cat. Albus thought that maybe Rose was thinking that the girl would steal it. Rose cleared her throat to answer, "Her name is Daisy."

"What a cute name for a cute cat!" The girl squealed again. Albus frowned. This girl was so bloody annoying. The blond haired boy chuckled.

"I think while we are all talking about names, we should introduce ourselves." He stated. Albus looked at him incredulously. Even though the boy looked like a spitting image of his father, Albus could already tell just by the sound of his voice that the boy was different. Rose coaxed Daisy back into the cage.

The girl nodded. "Good idea!" she exclaimed. She pointed to herself, and as she did, Albus noticed that her hair had turned from the bright pink to a pale black, and her eyes turned from green to black. Albus and Rose looked surprised, but didn't say anything. "My name is Evelyn Zabini," the girl continued, "I am a Metamorphmagus, as you can see, and this is my actual appearance." She gazed at Albus and Rose, who didn't look shocked. "Why don't you two look more astounded?" she asked them.

Albus decided to reply this time. "My father's godson Teddy is one too." He stated.

"Oh…" She hung her head. Her hair started turning to a dark blue and her eyes to a bright gold.

Rose's eyes lit up. "After seeing Teddy being able to change himself like that, I've always wanted to meet a Metamorphmagus my own age!" she exclaimed.

Albus, the boy, and Evelyn started laughing. "What?" Rose asked.

The boy looked at Rose and replied, "Nothing. Let's just continue introducing ourselves. My name is Scorpius Malfoy. My father has created a very bad reputation for our family name, mostly because he said he acted like a bloody coward during the war. My mother is extremely kind, and neither of my parents want me to be in Slytherin if I can help it."

Albus and Rose shared a look. Rose's said 'wow, you were right. He is different' and Albus' look said 'I knew it'.

Rose asked Albus if she could go and introduce him at the same time as herself. Albus gave her a quick nod. "Okay. My name is Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter—"

Scorpius jumped up. "A P-Potter, and a Weasley! My father said to be careful around your families!" He exclaimed. Evelyn pulled Scorpius back down by his arm.

"Scorpi! Sit down and let them finish!"

Rose gave Evelyn a thankful look, and stared daggers at Scorpius. "My father said to beat you on every test! I think I just might try!" She yelled, her face turning the beet red that Uncle Ron's did. Scorpius blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

Rose smiled. Albus thought something strange, but quickly shook it off. "Anyway," Rose started to continue, "My mum is the head for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and she works to fight the laws surrounding house elves. My father is an Auror. Albus here—"

"I can speak for myself Rose." Albus interrupted.

"Sorry Al." she replied, looking downcast.

Albus glared around the room, and then he saw five heads floating at the door. One had the Weasley red hair, another had copper brown hair, and the other three were blond. He groaned. _Great… Just what I needed for my cousins and brother to show up, only to see me sitting with Malfoy._

James, his copper brown hair and brown eyes glinting evilly, used his 'Quidditch muscle' to slam open the door and grab Albus by the collar of his shirt. Albus noticed that Rose looked worried, so he tried to struggle against James' grip. "Bugger off, James!" Albus tried to shout at his brother.

James smiled forcefully at everyone in the compartment, and said, "I'll just be borrowing Al here for a moment." With that, James managed to pull Albus out of the compartment, despite Albus' struggling, and slam the door shut. James set Albus on his feet.

Albus saw his cousins surrounding him, looking very worried. Dominique and Victoire looked the most worried. _That's probably because they're girls… _Albus thought to himself. Louis tried to smile at him, but it turned out to look like a nervous grin.

"Albus Severus! I know how I was teasing you about being in Slytherin, but you didn't have to sit with a pair of them!" James shouted next to Albus's ear, and he grabbed back onto Albus's collar.

Freddie, the son of Uncle George, just stared daggers at Albus while James was yelling. Albus assumed Fred didn't want to be involved with their brotherly fighting, but Albus shot Fred a pleading look. Fred violently shook his head. Albus sighed.

"James Sirius, you don't even know what Scorpius is like. His parents don't want him in Slytherin because of their family name." He replied back to his brother, surprisingly calm.

James made an 'o' with his mouth, but was still holding onto Albus. Albus could hear the sound of wheels making their way over to the group of them.

"What's going on here?" shouted a young witch. Her strawberry blonde curls fell loosely around her shoulders, and an emerald hat was on her head. The trolley of candy was in front of her. Then, a man with a round face and wavy black hair made his way through the large (in Albus's opinion, since it consisted 70% of his family) crowd. Albus recognized Neville from all the times that Harry invited him over for dinner during the summer.


	2. 02: The Second Half of the Ride

**Chapter Two: The Second Half of the Ride**

Neville Longbottom was the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, married to Hannah Abbot (the new landlady of the Leaky Cauldron), and had a son one year younger than Albus named Frank.

"Yes, Madison is right. What is going on, Mr. Potter?" Professor Longbottom directed his comment towards James.

James let go of Albus and gave Neville a smug smile. "You see professor… My brother Al is starting at Hogwarts and he didn't end up sitting with the right kind of people during his first ride to the school. So I went in, and kindly asked Al and our cousin Rose to come and sit with me and my friends. Al started putting up a fight with me, and that's when he started yelling."

"HE'S LYING!" Albus shouted between James' arms. Neville looked at Albus. That's when Rose, Evelyn, and Scorpius jumped out of their compartment to help. Many other compartment doors opened. Students were now poking their heads out to see what was going on.

Neville looked at Scorpius, and his eyes widened. He pointed to Scorpius. "Is this one of the people your brother shouldn't be sitting with?" he asked. James nodded. "I see." Neville now looked at Albus. "If you could please give your version of the story." James looked stricken, while Albus gave him an evil smile.

"Gladly." He gazed from James to Neville. "You see, it all started when I got my letter in the summer. James started to tease me about being in Slytherin. I thought he was just being the older brother he was, by annoying me, but things got worse. He started to play practical jokes on me, like leaving around rubber snakes. Then he started trying to threaten me with his wand. My parents tried to tell him off, but he kept going at it." Albus looked at James, who looked very disappointed, but Albus kept going after a breath.

"Earlier, Rose and I _were_ thinking about sitting with James and his friends, but I didn't like the way he kept teasing me. So I came up with an excuse not to sit with him. Rose and I continued until we reached the compartment with Evelyn," Albus pointed at Evelyn, who had her black hair and eyes now, "and Scorpius." Albus pointed to Scorpius. "Rose tried to put up a little of a disagreement, but eventually agreed to sit with them. So we sat inside and talked, like people should do when they've met someone for the first time.

"Just before the Trolley Lady was about to come by, I noticed my brother and our cousins looking through the window. So I sat there and let James drag me out by the collar of my shirt. That's when he—"

"Albus is lying! He's only eleven! Young children are known to have wild imaginations!" James tried to yell at the group in defence.

"James, I have three witnesses. If you'd like, we can take this to a muggle court." Albus snarled back to his brother. James repeated Freddie's violent head shake.

"Anyway, you know the rest. Although, I did not put up a fight." Albus gazed from Neville to James to Scorpius, Evelyn, and Rose, and then to his cousins. That's when a voice on a speaker said,

"_We are half-way to Hogwarts. Please remember to change into your school robes for the start-of-term feast_."

Everyone in the corridor jumped and then laughed. James stalked away with Victoire, Dominique, Louis and Freddie following closely at his heels. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis all gave Albus an apologetic look before they went with James.

The Trolley Lady continued going up the corridor, when Albus noticed that she would be to their compartment soon. Albus thanked Neville for hearing his side of the story.

"You're more mature than your brother is, Albus. Don't let him get under your skin with his joking around. I think you could do spectacular things in any house." With that encouragement, Neville left. Albus stood there, and then was comforted by his two friends, and his cousin.

"Did he really tease you about being in Slytherin?" Rose asked Albus. He nodded. "What a git!" she exclaimed. The four of them laughed, like good friends should, and got back into their compartment.

"Al, you should continue introducing yourself! You got interrupted when You-Know-Who came in here!" Evelyn cried.

Scorpius laughed. "When you said 'You-Know-Who', I thought you were talking about Voldemort!" Everyone else joined the laughing.

"Alright," Albus started, "I'll continue. My name is Albus Potter. I don't know why it is that you reacted the way you did to my last name, but I'll find out soon I hope. My mother used to play Quidditch on the Holyhead Harpies, but now she is a reporter for the sports section in the Daily Prophet. My father is an Auror as well, but he is the Head. For some reason though, he asked to have a break from his job on a day in August, which was the same day as my birthday."

Scorpius looked at him stunned. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Albus asked back.

"Why I reacted the way I did? All I will say is this: Your father was, and still is famous, Albus."

Everyone went silent. Their door was opened and the young witch named Madison opened the door. "Would anyone care for some candy?"

Everyone silently felt through their pockets to retrieve money. They all purchased pumpkin pasties, liquorice wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and a package of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans. The four of them were munching through their candy, when Rose stopped eating.

"What's Albus's father famous for?" she asked Scorpius.

Scorpius swallowed the liquorice wand he was chewing on. Evelyn started choking. Albus ran over and started lightly smacking her back. "Th-thanks…" she stuttered.

Scorpius's eyes turned serious. "You two really don't know?" Albus and Rose looked at each other. They nodded their heads at Scorpius. "We really don't know." Albus said.

"I don't know if I should tell you, in case your father might want to. I think he probably would. If he doesn't tell you by the end of the year, I figure I can tell you two instead." Scorpius grinned mischievously.

"Alright, sounds fair enough." Albus said, and gave a look to Rose. Rose nodded to show that she agreed.

"He should have told me himself, though! I'm his second son! I wonder if James knows…" Albus said all this to himself, while he pondered the possible reasons his father might have for not telling him.

The ride was silent again. Albus stared out the window to see all of the farm scenery pass by. After a half hour of being silent, Scorpius cleared his throat. The other three looked at him.

"How about we talk about what House we want to be in?" He asked Albus, Rose and Evelyn. The three children nodded.

Scorpius looked at the group. "I personally don't want to be in Slytherin, but I wouldn't mind being there if you were there too Al. At least I would know someone that could stop the others from hurting me."

Rose looked sad. "People try to hurt you because you're a Malfoy?" she asked him.

"Yes, that is why I don't want to be in Slytherin. I actually want to be in Gryffindor."

Albus and Rose gave each other looks of astonishment. Scorpius closed his mouth after he noticed Albus and Rose's looks. They sat in more silence for ten minutes, when Evelyn pulled out her wand.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Rose shouted.

"Don't hate me," she started, "I just like the feel of it in my hands." She flipped the wand around between her fingers and purple sparks shot out of the end.

Rose stood up abruptly. "PUT IT AWAY BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEONE!" Rose's face was tomato red, and her fiery hair seemed even bushier.

"Alright, alright!" Evelyn spoke loudly as she put her wand back into her black school cloak. After the fiasco with James had happened, the four of them decided that was when they should change into their cloaks.

"I personally want to be in Gryffindor," Rose stated, "but the Hat will probably want to put me in Ravenclaw just like my mother."

Albus and Scorpius both gave a cough at the same time, which caused everyone to laugh except for Rose.

"What?" She asked a little loudly.

"You seriously want to be in Gryffindor after what James did to me?" Albus interrogated.

"Okay! I'm sorry! It's just… all the Weasley's have been in Gryffindor. Same with the Potter's, Al. I'm just worried because both of us know that we don't want to be in Gryffindor because of James. Do you know what that means, Al?" Rose's eyes started to water.

"Oh, Rose…" Albus stood up from his seat, and in one step was in front of Rose. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Of course I know what it means." He gave her a small smirk, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evelyn looked confused.

"It just means that we'll be unique. Different from the rest of our entire family tree. Rose, we can be ourselves, and we don't have to worry about living up to our parents that way. You can be a smarty-pants in Ravenclaw, and I can be an awesome Quidditch player for, possibly, Slytherin. We just have to be ourselves. Nothing else should matter." With that, Albus sat in his seat across from Rose and Evelyn.

Scorpius and Evelyn started clapping and whistling. Evelyn looked teary-eyed now. "What a moving speech!" She exclaimed. Everyone, even Rose, had to laugh at Evelyn's outburst.

_Ding-dong. __"__We will be reaching Hogwarts in five-minutes time. Please be sure you are dressed in your school robes for the start of term feast. Your luggage will be taken up separately. Thank-you for travelling on the Hogwarts Express.__"__ Ding-dong._

Scorpius, Albus, Evelyn, and Rose gave each other a small look. "I can't believe we're going to be attending Hogwarts!" Rose spoke. Albus could tell by the sound of her voice she was getting nervous. The train lurched and the four children stumbled into one another. They all smiled. Scorpius flashed everyone a nervous smirk, but failed. The four of them all laughed at his attempt.

On the other side of their door, Albus could hear the sounds of hundreds of feet, each making their way off the train to ride up in carriages. Victoire stopped at their door, and opened it.

"Are you kids coming?" She asked, while making sure she was standing properly so that they could see her Head Girl badge. She gave Albus and Rose a friendly smile, but her mouth changed into a crooked line when she glanced at Scorpius and Evelyn.

The four of them stepped out of the compartment and merged into the ever-flowing parade of students.

Victoire approached Albus. "Listen…" she whispered into his ear. No one else heard what she said, but a smile formed on Albus's lips.


	3. 03: Arrival & the Fiasco in Black Lake

A/N: I am sooooo incredibly sorry that these chapters took so long to post! It was all because of school and exams, but now that I am done school for the year, I am hoping to update the three of my stories with a few chapters each! Thanks for being so patient with my tardiness!

Chapter Three: The Arrival and the Fiasco in the Black Lake

"First years o'er 'ere, o'er 'ere!" A loud friendly voice shouted over the crowd of parading students. Albus noticed that many students were still walking away from the voice, but a few people around him were afraid. Rose and he motioned for Scorpius and Evelyn to follow. As soon as they started moving, Albus noticed that the hesitant other first years followed.

"Hello Professor Hagrid!" He said to the man behind the booming voice. Hagrid was half-giant, and therefore was taller than any man in the world. He had small, black, bead-like eyes and wild, bushy hair. He was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, and the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts.

" 'Ello Albus! 'Ow 'ave you been?" Hagrid replied.

"Very good! And father is well too."

"Good, good." Hagrid looked over the heads of the first years. He performed a quick spell that would tell him if everyone was there.

"Everyone's 'ere, so we better get goin'!" Hagrid's voice was booming once again.

The large group trudged their way down a gravel path towards a giant lake. Albus remembered his parents telling him about this lake. It was called the Black Lake and was the home to a giant squid. The group stopped at the shore of the lake and Hagrid bent over to peer into the glass-like surface. Albus noticed he looked like he was muttering something to the lake.

Hagrid stood back up. "Alright, no more than four to a boat!"

Albus noticed that a third of the group looked confused. He could hear small sentences like: 'Is he mad?', 'What boats?', and 'I'm scared!'. Albus assumed these students were muggle-born or their parents didn't tell them anything about the world of magic. Suddenly small, wooden boats were rising to the surface. Now there were many sounds and exclamations of surprise.

Once the boats all reached the surface, Hagrid pointed his pink umbrella at the boats, and motioned for the students to get into them. Slowly people started to make groups of four to get into them. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Evelyn quickly found a boat for themselves so they wouldn't be separated. The last student sat in a boat, and as a group, the boats started to move.

"So what did your cousin say to you, Albus?" Scorpius asked.

The same smile Albus had earlier reappeared on his face. "Well, let's just say Victoire gave James a months worth of detentions to serve with her. How did you know she was my cousin though?"

"All of those people that showed up with your brother were related to you. I could tell because the one had the Weasley hair, I could tell by the way James acted that he was your older brother, and the other three looked similar to each other. So I assumed that those three were siblings."

"Oh." Albus replied, a little dumbfounded. He gazed to his side. That's when he noticed that Evelyn was grazing her hand across the water.

"No, don't—" Albus started, but was cut off when Evelyn let out a small scream, and was lifted out of the boat. Scorpius and Rose looked over to see that Evelyn was gone.

Instincts started in Albus and before he knew it, he took off his cloak and glasses, and dove into the lake.

'_The water is cold…'_ He thought as he pushed his way farther to the bottom. He opened his eyes to try and see what had grabbed Evelyn from the boat. _'This is not going to work. I can hardly see anything because I'm near-sighted.' _He heard a small splash of water and saw a blurry outline of Scorpius swimming to him.

Scorpius made hand signs to Albus that looked like he was trying to ask about Evelyn. Albus replied with a confused expression and a shrug. They both decided to gaze around the bottom of the lake. That's when Albus saw a blur of hot pink. He poked Scorpius in the shoulder, and pointed to the pink blur. Scorpius nodded, and the two of them lifted Evelyn's arms around each of their shoulders.

The cold water and the pressure was finally getting to Albus. He could feel that his lungs were about to burst from lack of air. They were almost to the surface, when Albus felt like his vision was slipping.

While he was unconscious, he could feel arms lifting him into one of the boats.

"Albus! Albus! Oh Merlin! Albus, wake up!" Albus could hear the familiar voice calling to him in his dream-like state.

Albus managed to squint his eyes open just enough to see flame hair, pink hair, and blonde hair, before he passed out again.

By the time Albus was awake, he could hear many voices muttering. He could tell that Hagrid was carrying him.

"Will he be alright?" Albus swore that was the voice of his father. But what was his father doing at Hogwarts? Or was Albus at home?

Albus felt himself being placed into a bed. He could feel the linen sheets of a bed similar to ones in the hospital.

"Madame Clearwater, hello." The 'voice' of his father said.

"Hello Harry. He should be awake soon, he needs to so he can be sorted. If he doesn't wake up soon, he'll have to be sorted on his own time." A woman's voice said.

Albus felt that he should wake up so he could be sorted with his cousin and new friends. _'Just wait until I see the look on James' face! I was a hero!'_. Albus hoisted himself up so he was facing the woman and his father.

"Oh, Al. You're up." His father sat down on the end of the bed. Albus gazed at his father for a moment and then remembered what Scorpius had said on the train:

"_All I will say is this: Your father was, and still is famous, Albus."_

Albus roughly threw back the covers of the bed, and got out. He managed to take three steps before falling over. His father tried to help him back up, but Albus pushed his father's hand away.

"Leave me alone." Albus snarled.

"Al, what's wrong? You've never been like this." Harry said to his son.

"Maybe it's because you're keeping secrets from us." Albus managed to pull himself up into a standing position, and grab hold of the bar on the end of the bed.

He directed his attention to the nurse. "Miss.. Clearwater, was it? Are there any crutches I could use? So I can go to the Sorting?"

"Oh, yes… Here they are." Miss Clearwater handed Albus two crutches.

"Thank you." He told her. He looked at his father. "Now, I don't know one hundred percent why you are here, but I have a pretty good guess. Maybe you could escort me to the Hall so we can talk too." Albus declared calmly. (A/N: I love how I made Albus a little bit bossy like his mother)

Harry nodded, and together they left the Hospital Wing to go to the Great Hall for the Sorting.

"So, father. Why didn't you tell me you were famous? Do you think I'm too young to handle it?" Albus interrogated.

"No, Albus. That's not why. I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you would have tried to be a hero. I don't want you to know what I've been through when I was younger."

Albus started laughing… evilly. "You really think I would want to be a hero? I only saved Evelyn because she was my friend. I don't want to be a hero, because it means I try to save every person's life that I can. Father, if you were a hero when you were young, it wasn't a very smart choice."

"Now you listen to me, young man." Harry started. "I didn't choose to be a hero. In fact, if I had the choice I wouldn't want to be. It means my parents would be alive, and I wouldn't have gotten all the attention when I was your age."

"WELL GUESS WHAT! I'm getting attention because I look exactly like you!" Albus yelled back. He saw that there was a small crowd of people at the bottom of the stairs. "I guess this is where I leave to join my friends, and you go through a secret door to get to the staff table before the sorting starts."

"How did you know I'd be teaching here?" Harry asked.

"I'm not stupid." Albus replied smartly. With that Albus left his father standing there fazed, and was able to get down the steps fairly quickly. He joined his friends, but before he started conversation, he looked one last time at the top of the stairs to see that his father was gone.

"How long was I out for?" He asked his friends.

"Fifteen minutes." Rose replied looking down at a cheap Muggle watch she had gotten for her eleventh birthday. Albus was shocked, but Rose shook her head. "Honestly Al, it's not that bad. It took four and a half minutes to finish on the Lake. It took three and a half minutes for Hagrid to get you to the Hospital Wing. It took three and a half minutes for them to talk about the History of Hogwarts and the Sorting. So we've only really been waiting about three and a half minutes."

Albus looked relieved. "That's probably how long it took for me to get down here."

"Exactly." Rose glanced around. "Scorpius was telling us that Victoire gave James detention for a month with her. Is that true?" Albus nodded in reply.

Then to everyone's relief a woman with chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes came out of the Hall.

Scorpius elbowed Albus. "That's my mum." He muttered.

"She's not bad looking." Albus muttered back. "She's seems like she could do so much better than your father. I wonder why they got together."

"I'll ask sometime."

The woman stepped in front of the crowd. "My name is Astoria Malfoy. I am the Deputy Headmistress, and I will be starting as your Transfiguration Professor this year. I hope you welcome me with respect."

Albus noticed that a lot of the boys in the group already gave her the respect she wanted. They were fawning all over her and drooling. Professor Malfoy led the first years into the Hall.

When the older students were looking at the new students, their eyes stopped on Albus walking with crutches. Albus ignored these looks because now he knew why people looked at him like that. Instead, he chose to look at the starry sky and the enchanted candles. He glanced at the Hall itself, and noticed that there were four tables parallel to each other (one for each House), and a table perpendicular to the four (the table for the Professors).

Albus saw that his father was speaking with Neville— erm, I mean Professor Longbottom. Professor Malfoy stopped the group in front of a stool with an old, frayed, patched-up hat. Albus assumed this was the Sorting Hat.

"We will begin the start-of-term speech, and the feast after the Sorting." Announced an elderly woman at the Head of the table. Albus could also assume that she was the Headmistress. She wore a pink, woollen cardigan, and a matching pencil skirt.

The Hat on the stool quivered for a moment, and then a rip at the brim opened up and it began to sing.


	4. 04: Sorting, Tough Decision & Feast

Chapter 4: The Sorting, the Tough Decision and the Feast

_I may not look like I am smart,_

_But I choose where you will stay._

_You may not like where I put you,_

_But it will have to be that way._

_I may choose to place you in Gryffindor,_

_Where there the students are brave in heart,_

_Or I may place you in loyal Hufflepuff,_

—_Well, that's a start!_

_You might belong in sneaky Slytherin,_

_Where they are all so cunning,_

_Or in the House of Ravenclaw,_

_Where they are better with brains than at running._

_Now I know that I am old,_

_But I was created just for this,_

_By the Founders of Hogwarts,_

_So I will never miss._

_Place me upon your head,_

_So I can see inside,_

_What House you belong with,_

_And where you should reside._

With that, the brim on the Hat closed. Everyone in the Hall applauded, and Professor Malfoy pulled out a long scroll.

"When I call your name, you will come up here and place the Hat on your head. You will then join the House that the Hat says." She pointed to a banner with a green and silver serpent hanging above a table. "Slytherin," she then pointed to a banner with a blue and silver raven, "Ravenclaw," then to a banner with a red and gold lion, "Gryffindor," the Gryffindor table cheered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The Headmistress shouted at the Gryffindor table. They went silent immediately. In fact, everyone in the whole Hall went quiet. However, Rose quickly muttered, "Cocky jerks." Albus, Scorpius, and Evelyn snorted.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Professor Malfoy replied. The Headmistress nodded. "Finally," she pointed to the last banner with a gold and black badger, "Hufflepuff."

"Abercrombie, Jacob." A boy with curly blonde hair made his way to the stool. He sat down, and Professor Malfoy put the Hat on his head.

"_**Gryffindor!**_" The Hat shouted, and the boy made his way to the Gryffindor table while the table cheered for their first new member. That's what Albus thought of Houses. That they were like a cult, and only cared about their own House.

Albus zoned out. He didn't need to know who was going to be in the other Houses. He would only care to meet the boys he'd be in the same dormitory for the rest of his life at Hogwarts. He would only pay attention to when Scorpius went up.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." When Professor Malfoy called his name, her voice changed into a sort of sing-song tune. Albus gave Scorpius a high five before he walked past. Scorpius sat on the stool, and his mum paced the Hat on his head. The Hat slid over his eyes, and quickly the Hat called out "_**Slytherin!**_". Both he and his mother frowned, but nonetheless she gave him a quick hug before he walked sadly over to the Slytherin table.

A few more names were called. Albus had to wait patiently to be called to his doom. He was getting more scared by the minute. _Do I really want to be in Slytherin? _He thought to himself. Before he knew it, he was next to be called.

"Potter, Albus." The Hall went quiet. Albus tried to ignore it, so he could make it to the stool. He looked to his brother to see that he moved over so there was a space for Albus after he was sorted. Then he looked to Scorpius, and saw that Scorpius had done the same. _What do I do?_

Albus managed to sit on the stool, and Astoria roughly placed the Hat on his head.

"**Ah, I see. The second son of Harry Potter. What a pleasure. Your brother was so much easier to Sort. But you are a tricky one… Let's see… You are very brave, I can see that you helped to save your friend from the Black Lake. You are very loyal to your friends, and you seem a bit smart. Not enough for Ravenclaw, but still smart. But I can tell that something is troubling you. Was it your fight with your father, or the fact that he's keeping secrets?"**

"Both." Albus whispered back.

"**I can see that you also had a fight with your brother on the train. That was an awful fight, judging by your memories."**

"You can see my memories?"

"**Oh, yes. You see, it helps me place students if I'm not sure where to place them. I can also tell that you are unsure of where you want to go. Like I said to your father and grandfather when they were here, you would do exceptionally well in Slytherin."**

"Put me in Slytherin, then. I don't think I could stand being with my brother. He'd be able to come up with something to tease me about, I'm sure of it. If I were in Slytherin, he'd be too afraid to come near me."

"**I like the way you think Mr. Potter. Very well then. You should be in… **_**Slytherin!"**_

Albus could hear so many gasps going through the Hall. He saw that his Gryffindor cousins were all shocked, but James looked like he wanted to kill someone (preferably Albus). Albus chuckled, and took off the Hat. He walked through the stunned group of first years. The only two left that weren't shocked were his cousin Rose, and Evelyn. He high-fived them both, and sat down next to Scorpius.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" He said to Albus.

Albus smiled. "I would for a friend. Besides my brother is a git, as Rose said, and I don't think I could handle being in the same House as him."

Scorpius turned red, and smiled. They both turned their eyes over to the stool with the Hat. Albus's father, and Professor Longbottom were looking at the Hat in confusion. They had gotten out of their seats to inspect the Hat for any curses.

"I'm thinking that they assume that the Hat is probably cursed because it put a Potter in Slytherin." Albus said smugly.

"Who's the guy that looks like you?" Scorpius asked.

"My father."

"You sound like you dislike him."

"We had a bit of a argument."

"About?"

"Well, I said that he was keeping secrets from my family."

"Oh, that's harsh."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't ground me yet."

Scorpius laughed. "He will during Winter Holidays. If you decide not to go home, you can always come over to my place."

"Thanks mate." Albus replied, and smiled. Scorpius smiled back.

"Oh, look. I think they're going to continue the Sorting." Both boys were now looking at the stool and hat as the two professors took their seats, and Professor Malfoy continued reading names.

"Well this is boring. I'm getting hungry." Scorpius said.

"They're almost done, I think. Oh, look. Rose was called up." Albus and Scorpius turned their attentions to see Rose with the Hat on.

Rose looked impatient. She was tapping her foot against one of the bars on the stool. She looked like she was having a very heated argument with the Hat. "_**Ravenclaw!**_" The hat shouted finally. People were shocked again. 'A Weasley not in Gryffindor? What a shock…' Many of these kinds of sentences were floating around the room, as Rose took her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Albus smiled. _We're going to be the rejects of the family._ _Woo. _Inside, Albus was laughing. _I wonder what father thinks._

Evelyn was the last student to be sorted. She joined Albus and Scorpius in Slytherin. "I feel really bad. Rose is all alone in Ravenclaw." She said, absent-mindedly gazing at her empty plate.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Albus replied. The truth was, he didn't think Rose would be okay by herself in Ravenclaw. Rose gave Albus a weak smile. Just by luck, the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin tables were situated right next to each other. Albus's back was facing the Ravenclaw table, and Rose had sat down so her back was facing the Slytherin table, directly behind Albus.

"So, I'm planning on sending my parents a letter tomorrow." She said to Albus.

"Can I join you?" He replied.

"Sure. I want to go early though, so I can hope to get a reply tomorrow night."

"I want to go early too. I want to tell my mum before James and my father do."

"James might send her a letter tonight." Rose sighed. "He might try to threaten you again."

"Maybe I should send a letter tonight instead…" Albus pondered this.

"HEM HEM." A loud, bossy voice sounded from the professor's table. Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing, and stopped talking. The Headmistress's voice echoed throughout the large hall.

"Well, now that I have everyone's attention, I'll say my start-of-term speech quickly so you can all eat." Albus noticed that the woman's voice sounded a little bit chipper, but was starting to have the sound of age behind it as well. "Classes will begin on Monday, so you have all weekend to catch up with your friends. Timetables will be handed out all day tomorrow and Sunday. All Weasley products are banned. For a full list please stop by Mr. Filch's office. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Quidditch will resume by the choice of the captain. Enjoy the feast!" She sat down again, and as she did, food magically appeared in all the dishes on the five tables.

Albus's stomach growled. He didn't realise he was hungry. He saw many bowls of foods. Ribs, steak, roast beef, bacon, ham, mashed potatoes, carrots, corn, and much more filled them. Albus saw that everyone had dug in, so he helped himself. He stared at his empty goblet. '_How do I fill this?'_ He thought to himself. A voice came into his head, **Tell it what you want.** So Albus said quietly to the goblet, "Pumpkin juice", and the goblet filled to the brim of Albus's favourite drink.

"Albus." Scorpius, who was sitting next to him, said through a mouthful of food. "I have an ominous feeling."

Now that he said that, Albus could feel something weird too. "I think I can feel something off too." He replied to Scorpius, who nodded his head. They looked to the staff table and saw the Headmistress talking to a professor with black, slicked back hair.

"Who is that talking to the Headmistress?" Albus asked Scorpius. Scorpius replied with a shrug because he was too busy eating. Albus sighed and continued eating. Within five minutes, the dinner food changed to dessert. The two boys, and everyone else in the hall, took their share.


	5. 05: Trouble

**Author Note:**

How awkward :s I haven't updated this fanfic for 14 months :s So here's chapter five! I finally finished it :p Read and review? :)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

Everyone was finished eating and the food disappeared. The Headmistress stood up to say her last few words.

"Well everyone, that Sorting came as a bit of a shock to me, but I'll live." She hopped that someone would say something at this because she stopped talking for a few seconds. "..Well, I was going to introduce the new Professors, but everyone will find out when they go to class on Monday. Remember, you will receive your timetables at breakfast tomorrow. Now Prefects, please lead the new first years to their new Houses!"

The Prefects from each House (one was a boy, and the other a girl) stood up. Along the same sort of lines they said, "Okay, first years. Follow us."

So the first years all got up, and followed each of their specific Prefects to their new homes for the year. Albus and the other first years group in pairs, with Albus walking with Scorpius and Evelyn behind them, walking with a first year named Danielle. The ten Slytherin first years followed their Prefects down a long, dull corridor only lit by torches on the wall. Albus nudged Scorpius.

"It seems really dark down this corridor for there to be living quarters at the end of it." He said.

"Ah, I'm fine with the dark. It must be in my blood." Scorpius replied. The group of them turned a corner. "I think we're getting close." He added.

The group came to a stop in front of a blank stretch of wall. The two prefects went to the front of the pack. The girl had sleek, platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes. Albus thought that she looked a lot like Scorpius. The boy however, had dark brown hair with a tint of copper, and hazel eyes.

The girl cleared her throat. "Well, my name is Lyra, and I am one of the Prefects. Welcome to Slytherin House. I hope that all of you make some friends while living at Hogwarts, whether they be from our House or a different one. You have thirty minutes to browse around the Common Room before you need to get to bed. Have fun!" The girl named Lyra turned to face the wall.

"Severus Snape." She said, loud enough for the group to hear. The bricks from the wall started to turn, and make an arch almost identical to the one in Diagon Alley. They stopped to reveal dark green walls, a dark brown hardwood floor, and plush black couches. A banner hung from the ceiling of a hooked nose man with greasy looking hair. Underneath the picture read: _Severus Snape, a true Slytherin. Died Second Wizard War._

Lyra led the group inside the Common Room and stood up on a sturdy looking coffee table. She cleared her throat.

"Welcome to your new home for ten months! The girls' dormitories are up the stairs and to the right, the boys' is on the left." She exclaimed and then left the group of first years standing by themselves.

Unsure of what to do, all of the first years except for Evelyn, Scorpius and Albus went up to their dormitory. The three of them huddled in a corner of the room, seeing as the older students took it upon themselves to lounge on all the furniture. In fact, there was even a couple making out on the coffee table.

'_Ewww…' _Albus thought, disgusted that he had to witness this.

Evelyn tapped Albus on the shoulder. "Where are we supposed to go?" She asked him.

"I think we could just go up to our dormitories…" Albus replied, trailing off because he actually did not have an idea as to what they were supposed to do.

Evelyn looked disappointed, but all the same waved goodbye. "Good night you two." She said, and started to make her way up the stairs.

"Good night." Albus and Scorpius both replied to her.

Scorpius looked around the Common Room and sighed. "Ah, it's not home, but it'll have to do."

"I know how you feel." Albus said. The two of them went up to their dormitory.

After opening the door to the room they would be sleeping in, they saw two other boys sitting on the floor playing a game of Wizard's Chess before they went to bed. Upon hearing the door open, the two boys looked at Albus and Scorpius.

One stood up, and walked over to the two of them. Albus noted that he had black hair, brown eyes and a smug look to his face.

"I was wondering when you two would join us." He said, and then walked back over to the game.

He and the other boy cleaned it up, and then the two of them walked over to Albus and Scorpius. Unsure of what to do, Albus took this time to take in his surroundings. Five beds lined a circular room, and each had a trunk at the end of the bed. Albus noticed that one of them had an owl's cage next to it. On one bed was another boy who looked extremely busy writing a letter.

The first boy cleared his throat, which brought Albus's attention to what was in front of him. "So I think we should play some sort of ice breaker game to get to know each other. That way we all start off on the same foot." He led the four of them to the center of the room, and the four of them sat down.

"What about him?" Scorpius pointed out. The fifth boy lifted his head, and sighed. He put his writing things onto the bedside table, hopped off the bed, and sat in the circle.

"Now that we're all here," the first boy started, "the game will go like this. You will state your name, something you're looking forward to this year, and something you're not looking forward to this year. I'll start.

"My name is Andrew Flint. I'm looking forward to bullying other first years, but I'm not looking forward to having Albus Potter in my classes." He took this time to give Albus a dirty look that made Albus shudder.

The second boy went next. "My name is Vincent Goyle. I'm looking forward to helping Andrew bully students, and I'm not looking forward to having Harry Potter as one of my professors." He too gave Albus a dirty look.

The boy that was writing the letter went next. "My name is Oliver Trent. I'm actually looking forward to having Mr. Potter as a professor, and Albus in my classes. I'm not looking forward to having to live with bullies for ten months." He tried to give Albus a friendly smile, to which Albus was grateful enough that he returned it.

Both Andrew and Vincent stood up. They lifted Oliver to his feet and pinned him against the wall.

"What did you just say?" Andrew snarled in Oliver's face.

"That you two are bullies." Oliver replied calmly. At this though, it seemed Andrew tightened the grip he had around Oliver's throat because Oliver started sputtering for air.

"Leave him alone!" Albus cried, and with some courage leapt up and pulled his wand out his pocket. He pointed it right in Vincent's face, who cringed, ran to his bed, and pulled the hangings.

Scorpius was at Albus's side. "What are you doing?" He whispered to Albus urgently.

"I'm not actually going to use it." Albus whispered back. Andrew turned his head and saw Albus's wand pointed in his direction.

"What are you going to do Potter?" He spat, still clutching hold to Oliver.

About to say the first spell that came to his mind, the door flew open suddenly. In the frame was Evelyn and the Prefect, Lyra. Albus turned his head.

"What is going on?" Lyra half-shouted.

Oliver was dropped to the floor, and Andrew ran to his bed and pulled his hangings. Lyra gave a large sigh, and Albus took this time to put his wand away.

"Now I have no idea what happened, but from the looks of things, it seemed pretty bad. Next time I will have to get the Slytherin Head." Lyra said and took in her surroundings. "Ah, you must be Albus Potter." She gave Albus a curious look. "You're just like your brother: Always ending up in the middle of a problem." With that Lyra swept from the room.

Evelyn stood in the same spot, a little surprised that Albus had saved two lives in one day.

"Well…", She started quietly, "I would have to disagree with Lyra. I think you're a little more like your father." She too left the boys dormitory.

Albus turned bright red because he remembered the argument he had with his father only a few hours ago. He turned to see that the other four boys had already dressed for bed, and were fast asleep. Albus chuckled and he too got himself ready for bed.__

Harry Potter leaned over his desk. Albus was watching from the back of the class as he saw a shadowy figure lean over his father. The figure had a wand pointed to his father's back, as Harry was searching through his desk drawers. Harry looked up from his search, obviously feeling a presence. When he didn't see anyone, he continued. The figure repositioned it's wand to Harry's back and this time, muttered a spell not familiar to Albus. A jet of bright, green light issued from the wand and hit Harry square in the back. Before his limp body even hit the desk, he was already dead. His glasses slid off his face and onto the floor. Albus tried to move his legs to see what happened, but he couldn't move. He tried to call out instead, but he couldn't even open his mouth. So he did what he could. He cried. He cried until his mind began to scream.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Albus bolted awake and could feel the sweat across his forehead. His mind was still racing from that seemingly realistic nightmare. He checked the clock on the bedside table and saw that it only read 2 o'clock in the morning. He softly groaned, but was afraid to fall back asleep. Instead, he pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink from the chest at the end of his bed.

"Lumos." He whispered to his wand. A soft glow issued from his wand and he was sure to point it toward the ground and not in anyone's face.

He quietly made his way out of the dormitory, down the stairs and into the Common Room. In the fireplace, a fire sparked and above it an empty portrait hung.

'_The occupants must be roaming around in other paintings', _Albus thought to himself. He was alone as he could tell in the room, so he laid out the parchment, dipped the quill in some ink and began to write his letter to his mum.

_Mum, I want you to know that_¾

_No matter what James may tell you_¾

_Mum, I love you. And I know that you would love me no matter what House I would have chosen. I chose Slytherin, mum. But not because of James teasing me (well, that's part of it I guess); it was because I made a friend on the train and we both chose Slytherin together. I don't know how you would react if I told you who it was, but I will anyway because I don't want you to hear from anyone else. I'm friends with Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. So is Rosie. And we think he's a really nice person. Oh, and if dad's already told you about my tantrum, I plan on apologizing the next time I see him. _

_Love you, _

_Albus_

Albus gave a quick glance over his letter to see if everything sounded alright. Yes, he would apologize to his dad tomorrow morning at breakfast. After that dream, it made him realize that even if he has a quarrel with his father, he still loves him and would hate to see him die.

"Ah, you're right Albus. There is another Potter at Hogwarts." A voice said.

Albus turned to try and locate the voice, thinking that someone else was awake. When he didn't see anyone, he thought he was hearing things. He got up to stare into the dying flames still glowing in the fireplace.

"Up here." Said the voice again.

Albus shifted his gaze to the painting above the fireplace to see that there were two men looking at him.


End file.
